A Demon's Fate
by The Abyssal Blade
Summary: A demon in each world. Now together in the same world. What will happen as the dark guilds unite and take Fairy Tail down. Will they release their inner demon, or will they keep it sealed forever? Will they be taken over by A Demon's Fate? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL. RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ALL THAT I OWN IS MY OC'S.


p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: 'Cambria Math', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"ALL RIGHT, HERE'S MY NEWEST STORY. I'VE JUST RECENTLY GOT INTO NARUTO AND I /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"APOLOGISE/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" IF I MAKE ANY ERRORS. FOR THOSE READING FAIRIES AND HUNTSMEN, IT'S ON HOLD FOR NOW. I NEED TO REMEMBER TO PUT IT ON A USB SINCE I HAVE MY OWN COMPUTER. ANYWAY, ENJOY. OH AND THE SONG IS emA DEMON'S FATE BY WITHIN TEMPTATION./em/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"PROLOGUE/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"The day when ninjas and fairies never knew each other. Those were the peaceful days of the two nations. Ninjas dealing with their villages and rogue ninjas whilst mages deal with the dark guilds and the Balam Alliance. But there are times when the enemy would escape and disappear mysteriously and would never be heard again. Then the enemy would reappear in another world, giving information about their home and was not able to be defeated by their own kind. Truth is, there's a portal that connects the ninja world and the wizard world, a gate that can also travel back in time and into the future. Somehow after the whole dragon fiasco after the Grand Magic Games the Eclipse Gate reappeared. Hisui decided to keep this a secret from the legal guilds until further notice. But it would seem that ninja have travelled through this gate and into the magic realm without Hisui knowing. How will fate change for the mages of Fairy Tail? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"A/N: I'll fill in the scenes in the intro when I have some time, I just really want to get writing the story./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"You'll burn this time/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"Seeing the violence, it's speeding my mind/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"No one is saving you/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"How can you find a heaven in this hell?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"Leave it behind/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"Hearing your silence, it screams our goodbye/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif;"Let us go to waste/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math', serif; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math', serif; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Angels have faith/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"I don't want to be a part of his sin/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"I don't want to get lost in his world/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"I'm not playing this game/span/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math', serif; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/emem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"When the shadows remain/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Cambria Math',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222;" span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"In the light of day/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"He'll be falling from grace/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Till the end of all his days/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"From the ashes and hate/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"It's a cruel demon's fate/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"On the wings of darkness he's returned to stay/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"There will be no escape/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Cause he's fallen far from grace/span/spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/em/p 


End file.
